


7:23 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos wrapped his arms around Supergirl as he attempted to protect her.





	7:23 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Amos wrapped his arms around Supergirl as he attempted to protect her from four Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
